This invention relates to improvement in eraser holder in which a thin flat eraser is held with a clamping front end, and in which the protruding end of the eraser can be adjusted.
A thin flat rubber-like eraser has definite advantages over the thick bar erasers which still prevail in the market. A thick bar eraser requires frequent sharpening to keep the edge sharp in order to do proper erasing work, and it often requires a sharp blade in the sharpening process, so the danger of cutting the finger increases, this is particularly true for younger users, also much of the erasing material is wasted in the sharpening process, at last it is usually thrown away before even half of its body is utilized, because it becomes too short for the hand to hold comfortably.
With a thin flat eraser the trouble of sharpening can practically be eliminated, and also most of the erasing material can be utilized, even so it still has not gained popularity in the market, because a type of eraser holder acceptable to the general users is still not available.